


Long walk home

by cherry_c0la



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_c0la/pseuds/cherry_c0la
Summary: Tsukiyama wants what he knows he'll never have.
Relationships: one-sided Tsukiyama Shuu/Kaneki Ken
Kudos: 18





	Long walk home

**Author's Note:**

> Found this sitting in my docs too oops

Tsukiyama burst into the apartment with his usual energy and flair, exclaiming, “Bonjour, Banjou! Little lady! My dear Kaneki-kun~” he purred the last part before remembering himself. 

“Calmato, me,’ he thought, his wide smile never faltering as he was, for the most part, ignored. Banjou grunted and continued to watch tv, which was set to a cooking show, of all things, not even acknowledging the fact that Shuu had said his name correctly for once. Kaneki was in his chair, nose buried in his book, but he knew by the way he had tensed in his seat ever so slightly that he was very aware of him. He was always guarded around Shuu, and though he wished he would just understand he didn’t want to harm him any longer….that wasn’t going to happen. He berated himself, for the millionth time, over his past actions. Things could have been so different. 

“Hello, flower man!” Hinami said happily, jumping up and running over to hug him, and he pulled himself from his thoughts. “Hello, Hina-chan,” Shuu replied, returning the hug briefly, before offering her his bouquet of the week; tiger lilies and yellow tulips. 

“Wow,” the young girl gasped, looking awed, holding the flowers gently. “They’re so pretty, thank you!” 

“Of course,” Shuu replied, beaming. It was hard to believe that only months ago, he had planned on using this sweet girl as a way to get at Kaneki. Now, he could never even imagine it. She had become much like a little sister to him. He took a seat on the couch, ignoring how Banjou shifted away from him ever so slightly. Hinami picked up a vase, one covered in dancing cats (a birthday gift to her from Shuu), and removed the old flowers, replacing the water before gently setting the new ones in it. 

Shuu smiled a little, before glancing in Kaneki’s direction, to see the half ghoul watching him, a calm, but definitely cold expression on his face. “Is there a reason you’re here, Tsukiyama?” He asked bluntly, closing his book and leaning forward. 

Shuu hesitated; now that he thought of it, no. He’d only come because he liked being around Kaneki, and Hinami too, but it wasn’t as if he could say that aloud, seeing as how the white-haired male would one hundred percent take that wrong. He scrambled to find an answer as Kaneki continued to stare at him, eyes drilling into him. He resisted the urge to shift under that gaze, blurting out the first excuse he had. 

“Ah, yes.” He dug in his pocket, pulling out his checkbook and a pen. “I noticed the balance in the bank has gone down a fair amount, so I thought to pay a visit.” 

“You couldn’t have had it transferred?” Kaneki asked, voice flat. 

Shuu tried not to twitch. “Non. It doesn’t happen often, but the CCG has turned its attention to mon family once again, not that they’d find what they’re looking for. However, it is in my best interest to not be, say, taking out thousands of yen to give to an unnamed party. If they traced it-”  
“I understand.” The half ghoul interrupted, and Tsukiyama cut himself off. Right. No need to explain…….  
He flipped open the checkbook, scribbling a generous amount on the piece of paper. “I have a friend, our kind of course. He’ll be happy to cash this for you.” Shuu stated, pulling out a pack of sticky notes and writing down the address. 

He looked up to see the other three looking at him. Kaneki looked bored, while Hinami looked awed again. “Hm?”

“You sure are prepared,” Banjou replied after a pause, seeming to speak for the trio. 

Shuu shrugged. “It wouldn’t make sense not to be. I came here for a reason.” 

Banjou eyed him suspiciously. “Right.”

Shuu looked away from the older ghoul, setting both the check and address note on the coffee table, ignoring the skepticism in his voice. “And, now, I shall take my leave. Unless there is something you need?”

“Nope,” Banjou grunted, already focused on the tv again. 

Hinami shook her head, smiling. 

Shuu looked at Kaneki, who was gazing back at him steadily. For a moment, Shuu let himself admire the other subtly. His hair, his eyes, his skin. He was beautiful, he thought. A pang went through him at the thought of what could have been. 

‘What could still be,’ a tiny voice tried to suggest, but he ignored it. It was too late for fixing any past mistake he’d made, even though he wished there was. 

“That will be all, Tsukiyama,” Kaneki pulled him from his thoughts, eyes narrowed at him. 

Ah. He’d been staring a bit too long. Not wanting to do anything to make him angry, Shuu averted his eyes and nodded. 

“Au revoir, then!” he smiled widely, waving at Hinami, who waved back. 

“Goodbye, Flower man!”

It was a long walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> My writer's block is gone wheeee


End file.
